devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac
Isaac is a good friend of Cindy, whom he visits regularly in his work since he has shown interest in her. History One day, inside the Restaurant Fredi, Isaac tried to ask Cindy for an appointment, which denied her request since she preferred to be the one to follow the men instead of them following her, besides that at that time she was interrupting her work. Isaac asked what kind of men he liked, this being answered by Cindy which she said preferred the kind of elegant men, wild, good-looking, cute, kind and trustworthy, as Dante was, according to her. Upon hearing this, Isaac turned to see him as Cindy told him that if he were more like Dante maybe he would consider going out with him. The night of that same day, Isaac began to follow Dante as he wanted to know what Cindy saw in him. After a while of following him, Dante entered a club in which there was a woman who was seducing a man, however he pushed him taking the woman to the women's bathroom while Isaac followed them, which only managed to hear sounds of shooting since without knowing it the woman who was with Dante was really a demon. After Dante left, Isaac decided to enter the bathroom because he had not seen the woman leave, only finding a guard who hit him and took him out of the place. The next day, Isaac was presented with several blows telling Cindy to give up Dante, to which she asked herself why she had all those blows. Isaac insisted that Cindy renounce Dante as he considered him a pervert, telling him how he had seen him enter with a woman in the women's restroom, to which Cindy slapped him for what he said while retreating. Once out of the restaurant, Isaac again followed Dante to his business to unmask him, but Patty found him spying on him, asking him what he was doing. He replied that he was not doing anything while nervously retreating from the place. Seeing this, Patty decided to follow him while Isaac escaped from her by entering an alley. After escaping, Isaac decided to go to a bar to have a drink and rest, but in the same place was Dante, who was with Morrison who handed him a briefcase full of bundles of bills, which made Isaac surprised. After Dante retired, Isaac hid so that he would not see him before following him again. Late at night, Dante stopped near the city's ports while Isaac hid behind a wooden box. After a while, a pair of black cars driven by mafia men parked in front of Dante, the boss was confused asking Dante what he was doing there, to which he responded by telling them if they needed the briefcase. Upon hearing this, all the members of the mafia revealed their true appearance as they were actually demons which began to shoot Dante which began to eliminate them. Seeing this, Isaac ran away from the place but fell into the water. The next day, Isaac appeared sick in the restaurant asking Cindy to stay away from Dante since he could kill for money and if he stays with him he would end up using it and filling it with holes. Upon hearing this, a client misinterpreted the last thing she said, causing Isaac to get nervous and try to correct what was said, to which Cindy angrily asked him to come home. The night of that same day, Isaac entered Dante's business, which was not closed. While searching for evidence to put Dante in prison, a voice told him that he could fulfill his wish, but nevertheless Isaac could not see anything thinking that it was only his imagination. After ignoring the voice, a group of voices began to offer their help if he left them free, to which Isaac managed to spot a group of demonic skull-shaped specters that came out of the walls. Seeing this, Isaac tried to escape from the place but could not because the door was closed and blocked by another specter that asked him to be released. Being scared, Isaac ran to the second floor to hide in a room while wondering what those creatures were. This being answered by Sid who was sitting in a window telling him that they were demons. Seeing him, Isaac wondered who he was, to which Sid asked him if it was something that someone who got into stealing would ask, making Isaac nervous but telling him that he would not tell Dante. After getting out of his place, Sid gave Isaac a box, telling him that what was inside would help him discover Dante's true identity. Meanwhile, Lady was trying to open the door of the room since Morrison had told her that Dante had earned a good amount of money, and when Sid had run away, Isaac escaped through the second floor window before Lady opened the door. a kick. The next day, Isaac returned to the restaurant, with a cast on his foot and a crutch for falling from a second floor, to tell Cindy what had happened, telling him that Dante was a strange guy, but still being scolded by her because he had He entered his house while he was away, but Isaac tried to shield himself from the fact that he wanted to show him that Dante was a dangerous guy, to which Cindy only left without paying attention. The night of that same day, Isaac returned tired to his apartment not knowing why this happened to him, as he stumbled and fell to the ground dropping the case that Sid had given him. When he opened it, he found only a silver skull-shaped bell on it that he threw against the wall, getting angry and cursing Sid and he thought he had made fun of him. Out of nowhere, a ghostly sound was heard in the room, leaving Isaac confused and somewhat scared who ignored this, getting up and taking a revolver from a drawer, keeping it in his pants to go out into the street. Once on the street, Isaac was upset since he heard a strange noise, pointing to several side with the revolver to see that a lid of a trash can fell in front of him, which turned out to be only a cat. Seeing the cat, Isaac tried to caress him, but he ran away after a sound was heard in an alley. That sound turned out to be a demon which began to pursue Isaac, who hid inside a garbage dump. After this, Isaac decided to observe to see if the demon was still there, finding Dante to which he shouted to flee, but nevertheless Dante decided to fight and kill the demon quickly, retreating after this. The next day, Isaac returned to the restaurant to tell Cindy how Dante had killed a demon, telling him that he was possibly a demon, too. Upon hearing this, Cindy thought that he was still talking while asleep, to which Isaac denied him and tried to ask him to stop seeing Dante, however he was interrupted by this same since he had arrived at the restaurant being received by Cindy while Isaac was fleeing scared of him. Seeing this, Dante asked Cindy if Isaac was her boyfriend, to which she replied that she could be but lately she was acting very strange, thinking that maybe she had said something bad since she just wanted him to be a little more like Dante and that maybe he was confused because he said he should get away from him since he was a demon. Dante agreed in part, but Cindy said that he had told her that she had seen him defeat a demon last night. Meanwhile, Isaac was spying on the street, but when he was discovered he ran away. Seeing this, Cindy said that the only thing she really wanted was to follow him, but then she started to attend to Dante who was still watching the street. The night of that same day, Isaac packed a suitcase with all his properties to leave the city, observing a photograph of him and Cindy before throwing it to the ground and leaving his apartment. Once out of his apartment, Isaac met Dante, who had left the elevator to meet him. Upon seeing him, Isaac fled from him taking the stairs outside his apartment, leaving Dante to observe the bell he had left lying on the floor. Once in the street, Isaac tried to escape in his car which did not ignite the first while Dante approached, which the car managed to ignite by letting Isaac escape to reach a desert area in which he decided to stop. However, Isaac met Dante who was in front of his car holding Sid's bell. When the bell rang, a vortex opened behind Dante's back, revealing a group of demons who were looking for Dante, who killed them easily. After this, Dante sounded the bell even more times, creating a larger vortex and letting out a more powerful demon. Once the battle began, the demon began to attack Dante with spheres of energy from his mouth, making him dodge them to shoot him in the eye to blind him, fitting him to Rebellion in his body to give him simultaneous shots with Ebony & Ivory to eliminate it while it returned to dawn. After the battle, Isaac's car ended up destroyed while he tried to escape, being stopped by Dante who showed him the photograph he had of him with Cindy that he had left in his apartment telling him that before he left the city he spoke with her so that she could follow him, giving the photograph to Isaac. Upon hearing this, Isaac asked him if it was all he wanted to tell him, to which Dante replied that he was a demon and that they had only wanted to fight, while he threw the bell to the sky and destroyed it with a gunshot. Before he left, Isaac asked Dante what he really was, to which Dante replied that he did not know and that he asked God. Later that day, Isaac entered the restaurant to sit next to Dante, who was eating strawberry ice cream. Once seated he asked Cindy to serve him the same as Dante, to which she took the order to ask his boss. Upon seeing him, Dante asked him if he would eat with him, to which Isaac nodded in response. After receiving his ice cream, Isaac began to eat his ice cream quickly, to which Dante smilingly mocked Isaac's attitude. Personality His attitude is that of an arrogant and presumptuous man who tries to appear brave and rude, but really is something cowardly and timid at times. He worries a lot about Cindy being that by believing that Dante was a dangerous man he tried to persuade her several times to get away from him. He is stubborn and stubborn, but when things do not go as planned he may end up giving up. He has also shown that I could leave his pride aside to improve, as he believes it is necessary, because when Dante helped him he tried to be more like him so that Cindy would pay more attention to him. Appearance His appearance is that of a young man with white skin, blue eyes and blond hair. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with white edges on the front, normally he does not wear a shirt inside his jacket which is open at all times but tucked in his pants. She has a pair of dark blue trousers with a color belt with a silver square buckle, a pair of black boots and a pair of black bracelets on both wrists. He has also been seen wearing a dark brown warm jacket with white edges around his neck. es:Isaac Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series